particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Party of the Enlightenment
441,845 | Ideology = Social Liberalism, Political Moderatism, Secularism | Affiliation = International Centrist Alliance | Color = Dark blue | Position = Centre-left | Seats1 Title = Bundestag | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Bundeskabinett | Seats2 = | politics = Politics of Dundorf | political parties = Political Parties in Dundorf | elections = Elections in Dundorf | Website = www.ParteiderAufklärung.com | }} Category:Political parties in Dundorf Category:Politics of Dundorf Category:International Centrist Alliance member parties The Party of the Enlightenment (Dundorfian: Partei der Aufklärung, PdA) is a liberal-centrist political party in Dundorf. The PdA, whose forerunner was the Free Democratic Party (Dundorf), supports social liberalism and political moderatism. History Foundation Upon Köderstein's return to politics in 4281, he founded the PdA. The party preformed poorly in it's first few elections, and remained a part of the opposition. Commentators stated that this failure was mostly due to the return of the Demokratische Partei Dundorfs, who, along side the Bund Links-Grün, saw great success in the elections. 4285 - The PdA finally saw success in the 4285 elections. With cooperation from the DPD and LdUP, the PdA suddenly gained 105 seats in the Bundestag, growing more than any other party in the election. Due to this, the PdA entered a government coalition (DPD-PdA-LdUP Coalition) with other centrist or moderate parties. The PdA lost many seats in the 4288 election, mainly due to the ascendence of the Alternative für Dundorf. Seeing the rise of the far-right as a threat to the Bundesrepublik, the PdA led the charge to "Save the Bundesrepublik", establishing a coalition of the DPD, BLG, LdUP, and PdA to govern while leaving the AfD as the leader of the opposition. Ideology Based off of the ideals of the Age of Enlightenment, the Party of the Enlightenment values liberties and civil rights, and hopes to avoid the political radicalism that has destroyed Dundorf many times by advocating for moderatism. Manifesto The party’s manifesto, which outlines the main goals of the Party, reads as followed: # Protecting and advancing the civil rights and freedoms of all citizens. # Opposing political radicalism at every step, including political violence and infringing on rights of expression. # Encouraging an open dialogue be held between citizens of all ideologies and points of view, and that every citizen have the right to express their opinions without government persecution. # Opposing any union between church and state, and defending secularism, while still giving citizens freedom of religious expression and belief. # Promoting the use of skepticism and rationalism in a citizen’s everyday life, not only focused on matters of science, but of politics as well. Of course, Party members are not encouraged to fully agree with all these goals, and new opinions and perspectives are always welcomed to be debated within the Party. Election Results Leadership The party's leadership is elected every 5 years, though the Chairman of the party is only elected every 10 years. If a party leader dies during his term, the powers of the role are transferred another party leader until the next election. Chairmen The party's founder and first chairman, Elijah Köderstein (born 4238), was a longtime liberal, entering politics as a member of the Parliament representing the Free Democratic Party in 4263. After the disintegration of the FDP in 4266, Köderstein began teaching history and political theory at the University of Zerlin, advocating for political skepticism and rationalism until 4273, when the socialist government led him to retreating into a life of seclusion. He returned to politics in 4281, when he founded the Party of the Enlightenment. He has since led the return of Dundorf to a liberal democratic republic, being a fundamental member in the founding of the Bundesrepublik in 4282. Vice Chairmen The party's first vice chairman, Theodor Löwe (born 4238), was mostly a socialist through his early life (being a member of the SED from 4256). He became a teacher of history at the University of Zerlin in 4267, where he became a center-left liberal (leaving the SED and becoming nonpartisan), and also met and became friends with Köderstein in 4270. Due to his past as a far-leftist, he was not persecuted by the socialist Volksrepublik. However, when Köderstein founded the PdA, he was quick to reach out to Löwe, offering him a chance to become a leader of the party. Löwe accepted, and was elected Vice Chairman in 4281. He was influential in guiding the party's mixed economic policy.